Whats the name of his other leg?
by EriksWorthMeltingFor
Summary: Jack has a crush on a brown haired green-eyed boy at school and would do anything to make him laugh but what would happen when Jack takes the joke too far and upsets him. Will Jack be able to show Hiccup that he really does love him.


 **This is the first work that I would have posted and comments and reviews are welcome. This is rated M for a reson it is a boyXboy part at the end don't like don't read it is also my first time writing a scean like that so I'm sorry if its not any good. I want to thank my best friend Milo who looked this over and was my beta thank you so much! The cover art I am using was found on Google I don't know who it belongs to if anybody does please tell me so I can ask if I can use it or if you are the owner and you are the owner and you don't want me to use it please let me know and I will take it down.**

For Jack it started out like any other day. He woke up went to school, stared at the boy he had a crush on and tried to get his attention, and went home. Jack looked across the class room to see the boy he had been secretly in love with since the first day of school, his name was Hayden. He had brown hair, green eyes and freakles everywhere.

Jack would do anything to make him smile or laugh; just hear that sound or his eyes light up. He often got into trouble playing pranks to make that happen, not that he cared, he just wanted to see Hayden smile.

It was lunch time and Jack was sitting at his table eating, he looked up and saw his friend Toothless walking over with his tray. "Hey Jack," "Hey Toothless were is Hayden?" Toothless was Hayden's best friend. "He is in the library, said he had some work to do."

Jack got sad. He looked forword to lunch because it was more time he got to talk to Hayden. Toothless, seeing that, laughed "Dude you have it for him bad. You need to just tell him." "I can't do that, what if he doesn't like me?" Jack put his head in his hands but peaked through his fingers and pleaded "Unless you want to..."

Toothless stopped him "No Jack no I told you I will not talk to Hayden for you and I will not tell you his thoughts on you. You need to man up and do that yourself." Jack just groaned and put his head on the table "But if I ask him out, and he says no, what if he dosn't want to be my friend anymore?" Toothless just shrugged "I don't know Jack but if you don't try you never know."

For the rest of lunch they just talked and didn't bring up Hayden again, when the bell rang for the next class Jack jumped up and raced to his next class. Toothless laughed at his retreating form knowing that the reason Jack was in such a hurry was because his next class was with Hayden.

Jack raced down the hall to art. It one of the two classes he had with Hayden, the other was the last class of the day; shop. Not because he could see Hayden but because he could see the look of focus that Hayden got when he worked.

He got to the class room and saw Hayden already there sketching in his book. Jack took the seat next him and just stared at Hayden who was too absorbed in his work to notice Jack was there. Jack took in Hayden's messy brown hair that always looked so soft, that he wanted to run his hands through it. He looked at his bright green eyes, fully focused on what he was working on. Jack wanted to say they shined like emralds but he didn't think that did them justice.

He looked at the freakles that coverd the other boy and he resisted the urge to count them. They remined him of stars in they sky. Jack found his eyes drawn to the other boy's lips, they looked so kissable that Jack just wanted to grab him and kiss him and never let go.

Other students started coming in and one banged against Jacks seat bringing him out of his daydreams. He tapped Hayden on the shoulder bringing him out of his focus.

The other boy gave a small cry and looked around his green eyes landing on Jack. "Jack it's you, you startled me." Jack smirked, "Sorry but I thought you might like to pay attention, class will start soon." Hayden looked around and saw the other students, "Thank you, Jack." "No problem, so what were you drawing?" The other boy blushed and quickly shoved the drawing in his backpack, "Nothing... It was nothing."

Jack's smirk got bigger "Sure it was nothing! Come on let me see." Jack reached for the backpack but Hayden quickly grabbed it and moved it. Jack was about to go for it again but the teacher walked in. "Okay everybody sit down," the few kids standing sat down, "Now today you are to draw a picture of a myth or legend that is important to you, you may begin now."

Kids pulled desks over so they could sit with friends and pulled out paper. Jack turned to Hayden and asked "What are you going to draw?" Hayden got a small blush that melted Jack's heart while he said "Dragons." "I should have known." Hayden always had dragon's on the brain. He drew them, read about them and once even made a dragon scupture for Toothless a black dragon he called a Night Fury.

Hayden turned to Jack, "What are you going to draw?" Jack just smirked again "Why do you think? Jack Frost! I am his namesake after all." Hayden just laughed; a sound that Jack loved, "Not only do you have his name you look like him to." Hayden ran his fingers through Jack's white hair. The feeling of Hayden's hand touching him made Jack's heart speed up and his face being so close to Jack's he could not help the small blush that was coming to his face.

Jack coughed and turned his head, hoping Hayden hadn't noticed. The two talked like normal as they worked and, once they finished, they showed each other their work before turning it in. Hayden drew a bunch of different dragons, including the Night Fury, flying over a viking village.

Jack drew a frozen pond surrounded by snow coverd tree's and a boy flying threw the sky. The boy had white hair, blue eyes and he wore brown pants, with a white shirt and a brown cloak. In his hands was a brown staff.

They turned in their work and sat down to talk before class ended. "Why were you not at lunch? Toothless said you were working on a project?" "Yeah I had to do some research for a paper in english." Hayden's stomach made a noise that caused him to blush and both boy's laughed. Jack looked through his backpack and brought out a bag of cookies, "Here," he handed them to Hayden, "My father baked these and pack several in my lunch.

Hayden took the bag, "Thank you, Jack," he bit into a cookie, "North makes the best cookies. Jack laughed "I will tell my dad you said that." The bell rang, "See you later Jack," Hayden said as he walked away eatting a cookie. "Bye Hayden," Jack called out as he walked to his next class.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Jack as he waited until he could see Hayden again. After what felt like forever, it was time for the last class of the day. He rushed to shop and took his spot next to Hayden. They pulled on their safty apron and googles and Jack joked "Try not to set the place on fire this time, Hayden."

Hayden looked at Jack in mock pain "Hey that was one time and it was your fault." "How was my fault you set the papers on fire?" "Because you were making me laugh by making fun of Gobber behind his back." Jack just scoffed, "Sure Hayden, we all know that were really distraced by looking at my pretty face." "Oh yes and the drippy snowman you become when fire is involved."

Now it was Jack's turn to fake hurt, "I do not turn into a drippy snowman." "Okay, but you do whine a lot." "Well I just don't like getting too hot." "Of course you don't, Frosty." Before Jack could reply the teacher walked in.

"Alright now calm down ya kids, now today ye are to make something out off the pecies of metal here in the shop, and remember you have any questions," Jack then turned to Hayden and said perfectly with Gobber, "Don't ask them I believe in learning on the job."  
Hayden started to laugh at Jack. Everyday Gobber said the same thing and everyday Jack mocked him behind his back, just to hear Hayden to laugh. Hayden and Jack started work on their project while Gobber worked on something at his desk. Gobber had a fake leg and hand, he built different hands for himself to use for different reasons.

They started working and Jack was making jokes, as usual. At one point Gobber had a problem with one of his hands, he got it stuck in some wood, the bell rang signaling the end of the day and kids all ran for the door. Jack and Hayden walked to the front of the school where Toothless was waiting for them like everyday and the three of them started to walk home.

As they walked, Jack kept making jokes about Gobber getting his hand stuck. Toothless looked at Hayden who was looking ahead and slighly uncomfortable. Finally Toothless asked "Jack do you have a problem with people like that?" He again looked to Hayden who looked more and more awkward "You know I have a friend with a fake leg named Hiccup. If you meet him what would you say to him." Jack turned to Toothless and said "A fake leg named Hiccup, I would ask him whats the name of his other leg."

Jack started laughing and Hayden broke into tears and ran down the street away from them. Jack stopped laughing and turned to Toothless confused "What is his problem?" Toothless just looked at Jack with a look that made him feel like the worst person ever. "What did I say?"

Toothless just smaked Jack upside the head. He cluched his head saying "What the hell was that for?" "Because you are an insinsative ass, my friend." "Well maybe if you tell me what I did, I could fix it."

Toothless looked at Jack and sighed "You remember when Hayden told you that his mom died in a fire?" "Yes I do. He didn't say much and I knew he didn't want to talk about it." "Thats because there was more to the story, Hayden was in the house too. His mother died trying to get him out. His leg got caught under a piece of wood. He has a prostetic leg now."

Jack got really quite as Toothless contuined. "He got picked on a lot for his name and after he got his fake leg he changed his name, he only wears long pants and shoe's that cover his feet so people who don't know wont find out."

Jack if it was possible got even quiter "You said he got made fun for his name what is it," Jack asked. "His name is Hiccup but he changed it to Hayden so people would leave him alone." Jack thought about it and realized that Hiccup really suited him.

He turned to Toothless and asked "How do I fix this." Toothless just smaked his head again "Don't ask me dumb ass, you did this. You fix it." They came to the part of the walk where Toothless left to go to his house, before he left he called out "Fix this by tomorrow or you will have to answer to me."

Jack just stood there for a moment he knew that him and Toothless were friends but he also knew that Toothless was very protective of Hiccup and that he would make good on his promise. Jack started walking, as he walked he thought about what he could say to Hiccup. But nothing he came up with was good enough.

Soon he got to his house where is dad meet him at the door, "Jack your home early, how was school?" Jack's father, North, saw the look on his face and asked "What is wrong Jack? What happened?"

Jack turned to his father and said "Dad I really messed up big time." North just smiled at his son "Come Jack let us sit and have snack while we talk." Jack smiled "Thanks Dad." They went into the kitchen and North brought over a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. "Now Jack tell me what happened.

Jack told North everything that he said and everything Toothless had told him when he finished North just looked at him before he hit him on the head. "Ow!" Jack cried out "Why does everybody keep doing that?" "Well son, you were bit insensitive." "I know but I didn't know he was like that!" "I know you didn't son but look at it from Hiccup's point of veiw. The person he considers friend says things like that makes him feel bad about himself."  
Jack thought about what his dad said "Your right Dad but now I don't know how to fix this he probably won't even look at me let alone talk to me." "But Jack if you don't try you might lose him forever and do you want that?" "No I don't." "Then it's time to get down to tacks of brass and go fix this." Jack smiled "Thank you Dad." "Your welcome Jack now go."

Jack stood up and ran out of his house and to Hiccup's house. He knocked on the door and waited for what felt like forever but then he heared movment on the otherside of the door then he heard Hiccup call out "Go away Jack." Jack could tell by his voice that he had been crying and he felt his heart break knowing he was the one that caused him pain.

"Please," he begged, "Please let me in I just want to talk to you." "I don't want to talk to you Jack." "Please just let me explain I never wanted to hurt you, please Hiccup I would never want to hurt you." Jack put his forhead to the door, "I care about you to much for that so please let me in so I can talk to you Hiccup."

It was so quite on the other end of the door that Jack had begain to think that Hiccup had walked away from the door when he heard movment on the other end of the door. He picked his up from the door just in time as Hiccup opend the door a little bit.

Jack looked at Hiccup and could see from his red eyes that he had been crying and he just wanted to shove the door open pull Hiccup into his arms and kiss away his tears. "What did you say?" Hiccup asked, "I said that I am sorry..." Hiccup stopped him, "No what did you call me?" Jack smiled softly and said "Hiccup," in his opion the most wonderful word he could say. "How did you know about that?" "Toothless told me after he hit my head and told me what an ass I am."

Hiccup just looked at him and opened the door and said "Come on in Jack." Jack walked into the house and Hiccup shut the door behind him, he walked into the living room and Jack followed him. Hiccup just stood there staring at the ground "What did you want to say Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath "I wanted to start by saying I am sorry Hiccup I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just making jokes and you know mean I don't know when to stop. But I promise you that I have no problem with your leg I couldn't hate it or any part of you."

Jack brought his hands to Hiccup's face forcing him to look at him in they eye. "I care about you to much to ever hurt you. You are the most important person to me." Hiccup looked at him and in a small voice asked "How can I be sure you mean that?" Jack took a deep breath knowing it was now or never and said "Because I love you Hiccup I have loved you since the first day of school and I will always love you."

Jack then brought his lips to Hiccup and begain to kiss him. His lips begged Hiccup's to respond but Hiccup just stood there in shock just when Jack was about to pull away he felt Hiccup respond to him and start to kiss him back. The need for air broke the two apart and Hiccup asked "Do you really mean that Jack?" "Yes Hiccup I do." "Then I guess its only fair to let you know that I love you to."

Jack was so happy he crashed his lips to Hiccup's who did not hesitate to kiss him back. Jack put his hands to Hiccups waist and pulled him closer and Hiccup's went around Jacks neck. Jack used his tounge to poke at Hiccup's who opened his mouth and their tounges started to battle for domanice which Jack won.

He used his tounge and explored every inch of Hiccup's mouth who moaned which egged Jack on more. Jack brought his hands to the edge of Hiccup's shirt and pushed under it and started playing with his nipples. Hiccup moaned louder and Jack broke from his lips and started to kiss his way on his neck and started to kiss and nibble where his neck and sholder meet. "Where is your dad?" Jack asked between kisses, "He is away on busniess and wont be back until late tomorrow or the next day." Jack went back to kissing Hiccup.

Jack started to reach for Hiccup's pants when Hiccup put his hand on Jack's chest stopping him. "I am sorry Hiccup I didn't mean to take it that far." Jack said thinking he overstepped his bounds but Hiccup silenced him with a kiss, "No Jack I just think it would be better if we took this to my room." Jack didn't need to be told twice he grabbed Hiccup who laughed and put his legs around Jack's waist and started to pepper his neck with kisses as they walked. "No far," Jack complained "My hands are full," and he gave Hiccup's ass a squeze who just smiled as he contuined to kiss Jack.

Soon they got to Hiccups room and not being able to wait anymore Jack pushed Hiccup against his wall and kissed him again as he pinched his nipples. When Jack started to kiss his neck again Hiccup panted out "No fair why am I the only one without a shirt." Jack raised his head and smirked "Your right." Jack lifted his blue hoody over his head and dropped it to the ground.

Hiccup ran his hands up and down Jack's chest causing him to shiver. Jack pulled Hiccup back for a kiss and gently thrust his hips up into Hiccup's causing him to moan and the sound went right to Jack's pants making him even harder if that was possible. He brought a hand down to Hiccups pants and undid the button and zipper. He pushed his hand inside and rubbed the top of Hiccups cock.

Hiccup said "Jack I think its time we move to the bed." Jack agreed and walked Hiccup over to his bed who still had his legs wrapped around Jack. Jack laied Hiccup down and Hiccup pulled Jack down on top of him as the two kissed. Jack started to kiss down his neck and took one of Hiccups nipples into his mouth as he played with the other one. The sounds Hiccup made driving him on he swiched to the other nipple and had Hiccup wiggling under him moaning his name.

Jack left Hiccup's abused nipples and contuined to kiss his way down Hiccup and when he got to his pants and started to take them off Hiccup started to curl into himself hidding his body from Jack. Jack's heart broke but he took Hiccups hand and held it looking him in the eye he said "It's okay Hiccup you don't have to hide from me every inch of you is beautiful but if you want we can stop and I will wait until you are ready."

Hiccup relaxed his body "I trust you Jack I am ready." Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes but only saw certinty nodded and begain to ease Hiccups pants and underwhere from his body. His eraction sprang free but Jack didn't stop to look at it. He got the rest of Hiccups clothes off and saw that his leg from the knee down was missing.

He looked back at Hiccup who had his eyes closed and Jack started to kiss along the scars that coverd the bottem of his leg. Hiccup gasped and looked at what Jack was doing, when Jack got the prostetic he asked "Do you want to take it off or leave it on?" Hiccup heastated a moment and said "It hurts after a while let me take it off." Jack nodded and moved so Hiccup could take it off.

Hiccup dropped the leg beside the bed and said "Okay Jack I am ready." Jack begain to kiss along Hiccup's leg starting where he left off, after kissing his way around Hiccup's leg to show him that he was okay with it and it didn't bother him he moved back to look at Hiccups member.

Jack bent down and licked Hiccup from base to slit causing him to clutch at the bed sheets before he took him fully in his mouth. Hiccup brought Jack back up for a kiss and much to Jack's supprised managed to flip them so that he was on top. "How did you manage to do this fishbone." "I might not look it but I am full of raw viking streangth." Jack laughed and kissed him "Sure fishbone."

As they kissed Hiccup reached between them and undid Jack's pants and pulled them from his body. Hiccup didn't hesatate he took Jack fully into his mouth. Jack cried out his name which made Hiccup pick up speed.

Jack pulled Hiccup back to them and kissed him as he flipped them back over. Jack looked at Hiccup "Hiccup do you have any you know." Jack found he was to embraressed to say it but Hiccup just reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubracint and handed it to Jack.

Jack popped the top off and squirted some on his fingers he brought his fingers to Hiccup's entrance and Jack looked to Hiccup one last time. Hiccup nodded and Jack pushed his first finger in, Jack kissed Hiccup and swollowed his crys of pain as his other hand came to pump Hiccup's member in a hope to get him to relax.

When Jack felt Hiccup losen up he added a second finger and begain a siccoring motion to help losen him. Hiccup squrimed a little uncofterbul but Jack's hand still pumping him helped distract him. Jack then added a third finger and after a bit of discomfort Hiccup was soon crying out his name and pushing back against his fingers. When he pushed against Hiccups prostate and heard the cry he gave Jack pulled out his fingers and Hiccup winned at the lost.

Jack kissed him "Just wait one moment love." Jack put more lubracaint on his cock, took Hiccup's hand in his and slowly pushed into Hiccup. When Jack was all the way in he waited giving Hiccup time to adjust to him. "Okay Jack you can move now."

Jack slowly started to move thrusting into Hiccup's welcoming heat. Jack held Hiccup close as they moaned out each others names. Hiccup them came all over both of stomacs and Jack thrust into Hiccup a few more times before he called out his own realise.

They moved under the covers and Jack held Hiccup close to him planting soft kisses on him every so often as Hiccup played with his hair. "At least now Toothless wont kill me." "What do you mean Jack?" "When Toothless left to walk to his house and he told me I had to make it right with you or I would be sorry." "And what if I decied not to tell Toothless we made up?"

Jack looked scared "You wouldn't do that to your new boyfriend would you?" Hiccup preatended to think about it and Jack pulled him closer "Think about it if he hurt me there is no way we could do this again." Hiccup let out a fake sigh "I guess your right I do admit I like this new side of you."

Jack got a smug look on his face "Of course you do because I am awesome that way." Hiccup laughed and hit Jack with a pillow "Go to sleep frosty." Jack pulled Hiccup close "I love you dragon boy." "I love you to snowman." They kissed and laid down to go to sleep.

Jack then asked "Hiccup what were you drawing today?" Hiccup blushed and answerd "I was drawing a picture of you." "Really now I knew I was good looking but to know I was used as a model is just flattering. Of course how could you resist me." "Oh shut up besides we both know you cant resist all of this." Jack just kissed him and gestured to him, "Your right I can not resist all of this." "But you just gestured to all of me." Jack tightened his grip on Hiccup, "Exactly all of you is perfect."

Hiccup just blushed, "You are going to have to show me that picture tomorrow." "Maybe," was all Hiccup said determind to keep that picture from him and Jack was just as determind to find it.

A moment later Hiccup said "Snowflake," "What?" Jack asked sleeply "The name of my other leg I am going to call it Snowflake because it's one of it's kind and it reminds me of you." Jack looked at Hiccup and they both laughed until sleep pulled them under and they sleept in each others arms.

 **Please tell me what you think of it and thank you for reading!**


End file.
